new_bot_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiemon Offugira
"Took you long enough!"-Kiemon Offugira, Killing Game 5 Kiemon Offugira (キエモン・オフユージラ Kiemon Offuujira)' '''is most notably a student of Apple Valley High School for the Talented and Psychologically Troubled. He is a member of class #20, and is a student of Kiyoshi Iseri. He was a participant in Killing Game #5, and would have lived had the game been completed. As the '''Ultimate Twins' together with Seiryo Offugira, he played the role of Shunsho Daigo, a charismatic and witty butler character. He made a name for himself with his polite and collected attitude, which quickly flipped during his reveal in Trial 3 of Killing Game 5, revealing his antagonistic personality. Appearance Kiemon is pale with dark red hair and smooth white skin. He appears to experience heterochromia, causing his eyes to be two different colours - his right eye being blue and his left eye being green. His eyebrows are notably bold and sharp, seemingly maintained well. His hair is visibly smooth and shiny, apparently also maintained well. Kiemon has a thin build with a small amount of visible muscle, giving him a healthy shape. He is of fairly average height, if not a bit short in comparison to other males in his class. Kiemon has a large scar on his left lower back, gained after an altercation in Downtown Bot City in which he was stabbed with a knife. This is the only scar he brandishes. Whilst pretending to be Shunsho Daigo, he is dressed in a butler's uniform, with black pants, black dress shoes, a black vest and tie, and a white dress shirt. He also has a small pin on the left side of his vest. He is not seen in any other outfits during this time. However, outside of this, he is noted with a completely different appearance. In his normal everyday attire, Kiemon can be seen with thin black glasses and a green t-shirt with a large watermelon soda decal on it. He also wears baggy blue jeans with rips in the knees and red sneakers with mismatching socks. He wears a black belt and two wristbands on his right wrist, blue and yellow respectively, and his hair is notably spiky. Personality When pretending to be Shunsho Daigo, Kiemon is extremely polite, hard-working, and helpful. He makes breakfast every morning for the group as well as doing all the laundry, doing his best to gain the trust of the group as a whole and attempting to mask his sadistic nature. Outside of this, Kiemon is quite mischievous and annoying, constantly going out of his way to mess with people and cause distress. While he shows more mercy with friends and his brother, he still tends to be quite arrogant and intrusive and puts his own wants and needs over those of most others. During his earlier years of homelessness, Kiemon's personality was completely different, and this is a personality that still occasionally shines through. Throughout this time Kiemon was very quiet and reserved, usually scared but extremely determined, mirroring the personality and actions of his brother. He is extremely perceptive and despite seeming unintelligent on the outside, can note and analyze the smallest of details incredibly quickly. When analyzing and thinking hard, he becomes more serious and focused. At this point all of his actions become extremely calculated. Kiemon does not believe in fear or complaining, and believes you should take action instead of just ranting about your problems without doing anything to solve them. As he was previously homeless and grew up with only his brother on the streets in a fairly dangerous area, he is very insistent on being independent and acting when you need to. Kiemon refuses to ever let his problems fester. Kiemon is also a brilliant liar, and used this skill to gain free food and shelter for himself and his brother, which kept them alive at some points. Because of this, he still has a habit of lying and tricking people to this day, and actually takes joy in fooling others. He has a natural sense of sadism and likes to watch others squirm. History Because of the early death of his parents, Kiemon and his brother Seiryo lived on the streets of Downtown Bot City, where they were homeless and constantly harassed and faced with hardships. Kiemon believes that this made him and his brother much stronger, and is extremely defensive over it, insisting that he would not trade the experience for a better one if he had the option. During his time on the streets, Kiemon and Seiryo became mildly acquainted with Masuhiro Ida, who he only spotted a few times and never really spoke to much. Their meeting was caused by their mutual involvement in the criminal underground, as Kiemon and Seiryo were often involved in suspicious activity due to their sadistic nature and passion for lying. Eventually, Kiemon lied his own and Seiryo's way to countless riches, and the two became extremely wealthy. However, their rich lifestyle lead to an isolation of any true relationships, and the two began to crave their typical sadistic lifestyle. They mutually agreed to enroll in school so that they would be exposed to people, but after being reviewed, they were placed in a therapy school instead of an average one. They were both overjoyed at this, as it meant they could prey on weaker people with more secrets to give. However, after being in the class for long enough, Kiemon's sadistic nature began to dwindle as he started bonding with people and actually forming friendships, which he hadn't expected nor planned for. Though hesitant initially, assuring himself he did not need friends and only needed Seiryo, he eventually caved and accepted the class as his family, relying on them whilst also keeping up his nature in the form of extremely frequent pranks. Though it is shown that he does truly care for his class, as he makes sure his pranks never cross any boundaries and are personalized to his classmates as to not trigger any true emotional discomfort in them. That being said, they are still extremely elaborate. Trivia * Older than his brother by eight seconds * Believed his brother was reincarnated into a bug for a short period of time * Can switch his personality extremely easily * Has terrible vision Gallery Butler and maid.png Shunsho Daigo.png Category:Bot Category:Male Category:NPC Category:Killing Game